


Little Family

by LogicDive



Series: The World As We Know It [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cat, Disagreements, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Stubbornness, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/pseuds/LogicDive
Summary: Noctis takes Sazha to the vet, and Nyx realizes how much Noct actually loves him.Written for the NyxNoct Fluffpocalypse (Fall 2017)





	Little Family

OCT. 22 - Animal: Pets

Noctis takes Sazha to the vet, and Nyx realizes how much Noct actually loves him.

The room they sat in was small and bright, a large tank taking up a majority of one wall that was filled with colorful fish darting around. The smell of cleaning products overwhelmed everything else to the point that it was giving the glaive a headache, tugging at the collar of his Kingsglaive uniform. To his side sat Prince Noctis, his sweet and seemingly nervous lover, fussing over a metallic carrier in his lap. Inside was a small black fuzzball that mewed as bright green eyes shone from the far corner, trying it’s best to hide under the equally dark blanket that was inside.

He was painfully aware that the two of them stood out in their pure black attire in the white space, but they had come here for a reason. A reason that Noctis was obviously not happy about. Glancing between the carrier and the prince, Nyx didn’t know if he wanted to chuckle at the two for how pathetic they looked, or roll his eyes. 

“Sahza doesn’t like it here.” The words were flat, serious, a pale hand tightening on the handle as Noctis glanced towards the door to freedom.

He wouldn’t let the man escape that easily, wrapping one arm around Noctis to pull him close. Soon, those confident fingers were running up and down his arm to calm him. “It’s for Sazha’s health love, would you refused to go see the doctor?” Noct shook his head. “Well, just like you need to see one to stay healthy, so does he.”

Dark eyes looked down through the small window at the top of the metallic carrier, the most pitiful look meeting him as a heartbreaking cry left the confused kitten. “I don’t see why they couldn’t come to the Citadel where he’s comfortable.” Nyx pressed a kiss to his temple, Noctis glancing up when he pulled back. “He’s obviously scared, don’t you care?”

Oh, Nyx knew this tactic all too well. He wasn’t going to fall for it this time, and it seemed that his lover could tell. “You were the one who wanted the kitten, for years you have cooed over these fuzzy troublemakers. Sahza is your responsibility, and part of that responsibility is taking him to see the vet.”

“You’re my boyfriend, so Sahza is yours too!” Dark eyes fell back to the crate he held, sniffling lightly. “Don’t worry Sahza, papa didn’t mean it. He loves you too!”

“Papa?” He did roll his eyes at that, nuzzling his neck. It was amusing, how invested his little lover was with this kitten. “So, does that make you daddy?” He teased, biting his pale jaw.

“I guess,” Noctis fell silent watching the kitten curled up, at this point he was used to being manhandled by the glaive. His free hand found Nyx, lacing their fingers together before nodding. “Yeah I’m the daddy and you’re papa.” 

While he hadn’t expected his lover to agree, swallowing as he thought over the words they had just exchanged, it felt right. Nyx did love his little prince, more than he’d ever loved anyone. Thinking of them as a family, touched something deep inside him. If something this simple would make him happy, and Noctis wanted to feel like they were a family, why not? It was hard for him to deny the man anything, after all. “Ok then, he’s our kid. As our kid, we need to take care of him. So, vet.” 

He grudgingly agreed, looking up at Nyx. “Fine, but Sahza still hates it here.”

“Sahza will live, my little love. I promise.” Nyx pulled him a bit closer, leaning over so he could glance down into the carrier. “Won’t you?” Before the kitten could even mewl, the door opened and caught their attention as both men looked up simultaneously. A kindly woman stood, holding the door as she smiled over at them. 

“Sahza Lucis Caelum Ulric?” Noctis nodded as Nyx looked back at his boyfriend in utter disbelief. 

“You gotta be kidding.”

“What,” Standing, the prince adjusted his hold on the carrier’s handle and met the pale, confused eyes of the glaive beside him. “When I made the appointment they asked for his name, and you just said we are his parents! I figured he would share our last names.”

“Lucis Caelum Ulric?” Noct nodded, a stubbornness in his eyes as he waited for Nyx to speak, to disagree. “For fuck sakes,” A gloved hand ran down his face, accepting his fate with this brat prince. “Fine. Fine! Sahza Lucis Caelum Ulric, but I don’t think a cat needs a name that long love.”

“Well, I like it and so does he, and it’s my cat.”

Now he could see how this partnership was going to work when it came to the kitten in question. Following Noctis though the short hall of doors, he leaned forward to speak again. “So he’s ours when you feel like it, and yours when you disagree with me?”

“Mm, and yours when he’s in trouble.”

“Noctis,” There was a warning in his tone, feeling his lover was being a bit silly at this point. “you wanted him!”

“You named him!” He shot back.

“Ugh! You little, you are a shit, you know that?” Seeing the smirk that he wore, Nyx knew that Noctis was well aware of that statement. He also knew that the prince was aware he’d won the stupid argument. Both entered the small examination room and the nurse excused herself, saying the doctor would be in soon. Walking to the table, Noctis sat the carrier down and then turned to cuddle against Nyx chest. “What?”

“Thank you,” He whispered, looking up at his lover. “for coming with us. Honestly, he’s happier when we are both around. I-I think he’ll be ok.”

There was no point in fighting anymore, by this point Nyx was well aware that he often let Noctis have his way. He could only fault himself when the prince was this stubborn. Wrapping his arms around his waist, he kisses him lightly before resting his forehead against Noct’s own. “You’re welcome Little Prince. I guess we should both be here for our fluffy son.” That made Noctis smile, cuddling deeper into his hold. Nyx realized at that moment, he’d not only gotten himself entwined with a little brat of a prince forever, but had inadvertently gotten himself stuck with a damn cat as well.

He couldn’t have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are really appreciated, I love knowing what you think!


End file.
